


Checkmate

by lancethewriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith is high key jealous, M/M, One Shot, Veronica knows what's up, lance is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancethewriter/pseuds/lancethewriter
Summary: A misunderstanding sparks Keith's jealousy, but he refuses to let some sub-par fighter pilot take his man - even if Lance isn't his yet.





	Checkmate

“So, how long have you and Lance been together?”

The voice startled Keith more than the question itself, and he looked over to see who was speaking to him. Or rather, he looked _up._ The man next to him was taller by, undoubtedly, several inches. Shaking off his surprise, he regarded the newcomer with a strange stare, trying to place his identity.

“Kinkade, right?”

“Mhm.” The pilot nodded, his gaze clearly focused on the blue paladin in the distance. “How long?”

Keith shook his head, glancing out at Lance, who was engaged in a heated conversation with his sister Veronica. “We’re not together. What made you ask?”

He thought he saw a smirk appear on the pilot’s face, but perhaps it was his imagination. “I just had to be sure.”

“Be sure? Wha—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Kinkade was already walking away - no, not away. He was walking towards Lance and Veronica, leaving Keith flabbergasted.

_Just what the hell does he think he’s doing?_ Keith thought, furrowing his brows in frustration. _Is he… is he interested in Lance?_

Kinkade had confidence. He clearly knew what he was doing, and the way he carried himself showed that he knew he was attractive. Keith? Keith had none of that. What he _did_ have, though, was terrible pining for a certain sharpshooter and an unshakable resolve.

By the time he made up his mind, Kinkade was already involved in an animated discussion with the McClain siblings. Keith approached the group and nonchalantly put himself between Lance and the pilot, smiling.

“Hey, Lance, you all seem to be having fun without me.”

_Stupid. That was a stupid thing to say_.

Lance shrugged, seeming to think nothing of it. “Ryan was just telling me what it’s like to fly one of the MFE fighters.” His face lit up, and a grin crept onto his face as he looked at Kinkade. “Do you think I could fly one, someday?”

Kinkade returned the grin with a small smile, nodding. “Of course. We can go check them out now, if you want.”

Keith didn’t think Lance could look any more excited than he already was, but he managed it. “No way - for real?”

Veronica rolled her eyes at the exchange. “You weren’t this happy about them when _I_ offered to show you the jets. That’s unfair.”

“Lance,” Keith began, trying to dim the eagerness for the MFEs, “you fly the Red Lion. Fighter jets can’t be more exciting than that.”

Kinkade apparently agreed with the notion. “He’s right. I’d love to see the Red Lion from the inside.”

_Shit,_ he cursed, _this guy really knows what he’s doing._ “Uh, sorry Kinkade, the Lions are for paladins only.”

Lance was quick to protest. “Yeah, but what about Romelle and Coran? They aren’t paladins, and they get to ride in the Lions.”

“They’re Altean. And they’re our allies.”

“Ryan is an ally too,” Lance reminded him with a hint of annoyance.

“Don’t you remember what happened the last time you took someone into your lion?” Keith countered, folding his arms across his chest. “With Nyma and Rolo?”

Lance’s mouth thinned into a frown. “That’s different, Keith. We can trust him, he’s with the Garrison. Why can’t Ryan see my lion?”

There was a long pause before Keith responded, the tension between the two paladins growing exponentially. “Because I said so,” he answered at last, his voice containing hint of authority, “and I’m the leader of Voltron. That’s final.”

Lance shoved his hands in his pockets with a huff, muttering, “That’s not fair,” but he said nothing else on the subject.

Veronica and Kinkade exchanged a look. “I think we should go,” his sister said, eyeing the paladins cautiously. “Ryan, let’s catch up with the others.” Her words may have posed a suggestion, but her tone left no room for an argument. The two Garrison members removed themselves from the situation, Kinkade offering Lance a final smile before they were completely alone in the hallway.

“What the hell, Keith?”

Keith regarded Lance with a puzzled expression. “What?”

“Don’t give me that. You were being a dick and you know it.”

Keith shrugged, his eyes wandering until they settled on a piece of dirt on the floor. “I was acting as I saw fit.”

“That’s the thing, Keith!” His voice rose, and suddenly Lance was shouting. “You only think of what _you_ want. You never think about anyone else!”

The outburst took Keith by surprise, and he responded before he had time to stop himself. “Yeah, well maybe I have reasons for the things that I do. I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“Then why don’t you explain it to me? What do you have against Ryan?”

A moment passed by. “He’s interested in you.”

“What?”

“I mean, he was trying to flirt with you.”

“And you’re not okay with that? You don’t want me to be with him, is that it?” Lance scoffed. “It’s because we’re both dudes, yeah?”

Keith’s eyes widened. “What? Of course not!”

“Then what? You don’t want me to be happy?” Lance’s eyes were full of different emotions, primarily anger and betrayal. “You didn’t want me to be with Allura, either. You hate it when I’m flirting with anyone. What the hell is your problem, man?”

Keith narrowed his eyes, becoming keenly aware of how close together they were standing. “You’re an idiot.”

“What the fu—”

Keith reached out and grabbed the front of Lance’s jacket, pushing him back against a wall. Lance began moving to free himself, but he stopped as soon as Keith kissed him.

Keith pressed his lips to his, full of lust, passion, and desire. Just he started to wonder if he had made a mistake, he felt the other boy respond, kissing him back with vigor. It was obvious that he was startled, but not disappointed. Keith slowly relaxed his grip on Lance’s jacket, his hands moving to different places. One of them slid up to rest on the back of Lance’s neck while the other tangled itself in his hair, and a slight tug elicited a gentle moan.

Then Lance pulled away abruptly, and Keith worried that he had done something wrong. “What is it?” he asked, searching his eyes for some sort of sign.

Lance shook his head, his arms sneaking around Keith’s waist. When he spoke, he spoke quietly, as if he was being careful with his words. “Why did you run away?”

The question hurt, but he could see that merely asking it had hurt Lance even more. Keith sighed, cupping Lance’s face gently. “I needed to find my roots. I needed to find out who I was, and the Blade gave me that chance.”

“And?”

“And…” He traced his thumb over Lance’s cheek, biting his lip as he hesitated. “I thought that being away from you would make things easier. That it would make me stop loving you. It didn’t.” He shook his head. “I was scared, Lance, I didn’t know how to handle it. Leaving the team, leaving you, it was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

Lance leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Keith’s. “I wish I had known.”

“I’m sorry.” His heart ached, and he was reminded of the late nights he had spent thinking of Lance, of how much he hated being away. “I’m done running. I’m done being scared.” 

“What does that mean?”

“I like you, Lance. A lot. Would you…” The words almost died in his throat, but he found himself. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Lance cracked a smile and his eyes sparkled beautifully, his mesmerizing expression enough to make Keith weak in the knees. Lance removed himself from the embrace and took his hand, pulling him toward a vacant room. “Come on. I’m not making out with you in a hallway.”

Keith followed the loverboy with a genuine grin, reveling in the feeling of his fingers interlocked with Lance’s.

_He’s mine now. Checkmate, bitch._

***

Pidge sought out Kinkade in the Garrison’s cafeteria, and she found him sitting with Veronica engaged in polite conversation. Pidge sat down next to him, across from Veronica as she greeted them both.

“So,” she began, glancing between the two, “I saw Keith and Lance holding hands earlier today.”

Veronica turned her attention to Kinkade with a sympathetic look in her eyes. “Ouch. I know you had the hots for my brother. Sorry, Ryan.”

Ryan raised a questioning eyebrow. “What makes you say that?”

“You were flirting with him shamelessly the other day.”

Pidge looked at him inquisitively. “Shameless flirting, you say? And now Keith and Lance are together?”

Kinkade and Pidge locked eye contact. She smirked and high-fived the pilot, who in turn allowed himself a grin. “Thanks again, Ryan.”

“I still can’t believe your plan worked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keith,,, your gay is showing


End file.
